Lost in the Wind
by familyguyfan
Summary: This is like the tv show Lost except it's about cartoons surviving on Skull Island after their ship crashed into an iceberg! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Begining

It was a lovely day on the ship. Sir Spongebob was the captain, watching the sailors work briskly. "Faster!" He commended the sailors. The sailors obeyed and worked quickly. Sir Spongebob smiled as Private Donald Duck walked up to him with a Krabby Patty in his hand. Sir Spongebob turned around and gasped. "What is this?" he asked. Donald looked at the patty and said, "Food." Sir Spongebob slapped his head ashamed and said, "Get you of here you piece of garbage!" Donald turned around and walked away from Sir Spongebob ashamed of himself. On the other hand, the other sailors were singing a little tune.

Sailors: **We're sailing! We're sailing! Sailing on this boat!**

**Sir Spongebob is mad!**

**As we are glad!**

**We like to sing as we row.**

**It makes our job so much fun!**

**We're sailing a long!**

**Dum de dum!**

**We like to sing and dance!**

**Sometimes we rip our pants!**

(On the word pants, a sailor's pants rip.)

**We're sailing a long.**

**As we play ping-pong!**

'**Cause we're sailing a long.**

Sir Spongebob smiled and said, "Focus guys! You can once we find the buried treasure on Skull Island!"

The sailors nodded and continued rowing the ship. Kuzco walked up to Sir Spongebob and said, "Sir Spongebob. I know your busy and all but Krunk bit me!" Sit Spongebob turned around and gave Kuzco a nasty look and said, "Don't make up lies! Or you'll get the boot!" Kuzco gasped and ran into the kitchen where he saw Krunk making the food for the crew.

Kuzco looked at the food disgusted and asked, "What smalls?"

Krunk looked up at Kuzco and said, "It's my famous peak pie."

Kuzco looked at the food again and said, "Oh. It looks like a dead seagull."

Krunk laughed and said, "I guess your right. I got that from Krabs over there."

Mr. Krabs turned around and said, "I made that on the U.S.S Gourmet."

Kuzco gave Mr. Krabs a weird look and left the kitchen. Outside there was a huge wind passing by the boat! Kuzco had to warn Sir Spongebob!

"Sir Spongebob!" He yelled. "There's a huge storm!"

Sir Spongebob was cold frozen and yelled, "Work faster! We must get past the storm!"

The sailors looked at one another and began to sing loudly so they could hear each other.

Sailors:** Storm ahead said the captain!**

**We must work briskly together!**

**Have we lost a challenge yet?**

**NO WAY!**

**A storm is approaching and he's a coaching!**

**Shall we do a little dance?**

(The sailors stand up and start dancing. Sir Spongebob is angry and begins singing.)

Sir Spongebob: **Keep it up lads!**

**Your doing great!**

**The storm will keep coming that we'll face!**

**So don't stop dancing!**

**Until I say stop!**

**So until then, pop that lock!**

(Soda cans start popping and soda flies everywhere.)

Sailors:** Dance like you mean it!**

**Dance like a king!**

**Let's dance until the bell goes ding!**

As the sailors danced, Sir Spongebob is snapping his fingers to the tune but then realizes that the boat has crashed into an iceberg!


	2. Lost

The sailors stopped dancing and began to run around screaming in fear. Sir Spongebob ran over to the bell on the ship and rung it briskly! Donald ran up to Sir Spongebob and held his leg tightly. Sir Spongebob looked down and yelled, "Suck it up solider!" he commanded. Donald let go of his leg and ran to the nearest lifeboat! Number 1 walked out on to the deck and yelled, "Holly cheese! Kids next door, move out." Everyone gave Number 1 a weird look and Number 1 chuckled. Kuzco screamed and jumped into the Emperors New School lifeboat and waited for Krunk. "Hurry up!" Kuzco yelled.

Krunk ran quickly to the lifeboat and joined Kuzco holding his teddy bear, Snuffles and said, "Ready to launch!" The sailors were in for a huge battle. Donald joined Mickey and Goofy in the lifeboat and they hummed a little bit as the storm has passed them.

The sailors on the other hand were singing in their lifeboat. Popeye was the leader of the song!

Popeye: **Blow me down mate!**

**Blow** **me down all the way!**

**We have trouble mate!**

**Let's blow the man down!**

Sailors: **Yes! Let's blow the man down.**

**We can give him some spinach!**

**And some caviar to!**

**So blow that man down!**

**Timmy Turner is doomed!**

**So let's blow the man down!**

Timmy Turner was of course in his lifeboat and Timmy said to Wanda, "I wish we would be safe! Wanda smiled and everyone magically appeared on Skull Island. Timmy looked around and saw the whole crew on Skull Island. Lilo walked over to Timmy and asked, "What happened?"

Timmy sighed and said, "We landed from the sky."

Lilo was terribly confused and said, "If we fell from the sky, I would've done a back flip by now!"

Sir Spongebob walked up to Kuzco and asked, "What was the meaning of that? You were supposed to watch the ship! But now we're going to be stuck on this Island forever!" Kuzco shivered and said, "I didn't know I was supposed to do that. All I was thinking about was Melina. Also known as hottie hot hottie!"

Sir Spongebob's face turned red and yelled, "Get us some wood!"

Kuzco looked around and said, "There's no wood here on Skull Island."

Sir Spongebob gasped and said, "Get us some leaves then!"

Kuzco smiled and asked, "You mean the one that's all over you?"

Sir Spongebob was pleased and said to Timmy, "Use your faries to get us back home!" Timmy shivered and said, "There's no such thing." Cosmo and Wanda gasped and disappeared! Timmy gasped and then began to sob. Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

Kuzco was walking around the island and picked up some rocks and hid in the bushes. Kuzco waited for some creature to walk by so they'd have some food to eat. Donald walked by the bush and that's where Kuzco threw a rock at him. Donald turned around and asked, "What's the big idea?"

Donald looked in the bushes and saw a pile of rocks. Donald got very angry and yelled loudly, "KUZCO!" Kuzco walked up to Donald and said, "Sorry. I thought you were a creature on this island."


	3. Return of the Storm

Meanwhile, Sir Spongebob was staring at the wrecked ship from a far distance using a telescope. The dolphins were chirping and Sir Spongebob was depressed. There was no food to be seen on Skull Island. Kuzco was making the shelter; Mr. Krabs went fishing and only caught 20 fish. Only 20 crew members ate the fish and the others had to starve.

"Faster!" Sir Spongebob ordered.

The rest of the crew pulled up their shorts and worked super fast. "I don't have all day!" Sir Spongebob hollered loudly.

The others worked on the raft so they could get back home. Sir Spongebob watched the crew work on getting back to a safer place than Skull Island. But then Sir Spongebob realized that they didn't need to leave because the treasure was on Skull Island.

"Stop what you're doing!" Sir Spongebob yelled. "The buried treasure is on this island! We shall get our shovels and dig for the gold. We'll work on the raft later! Follow me!"

The sailors cheered and followed Sir Spongebob around the island. Some sailors would sing a little tune that went as follows.

Sir Spongebob: **Yo ho! Yo ho! It's a pirate's life for me!**

**We're searching this dreaded island that we call home.**

**We won't stop for anything.**

**Not even food.**

Sailors: **So we're off to get the treasure!**

**Oh yes we are.**

**Once we find it we'll be filthy rich!**

Lilo: **I can buy a hat!**

Danny: **I can buy a guitar!**

Tucker and Sam: **We could buy the mall!**

Sir Spongebob: **But like I always say, it's a pirate's life for me!**

Sailors: **We won't stop!**

**No way!**

**Yo ho!**

It was getting dark and they were almost near the treasure. Yet, everyone was to tired to continue. Popeye ran out of spinach and is a 50 year old weakling. Kuzco ate the Angry Beavers and now their 20 members left standing. "I want to go home!" Kuzco sobbed, as he dragged his feet.

Sir Spongebob turned around and gave Kuzco a sharp look and yelled, "Suck it up soldier!"

Kuzco sighed and said, "I can't make it any longer!"

Sir Spongebob grinned and asked, "Do you want to be rich or not?"

Kuzco thought for a moment and said, "That would be nice."

Sir Spongebob smiled and said, "That's the spirit!"

3 hours later, there was a huge storm! Timmy gasped for air and said, "Storm ahead!" Sir Spongebob turned around and gazed at the huge storm heading towards him. He had no idea what to do.


	4. Cleaning the Chimneys

"Let's get out of here!" Sir Spongebob yelled. The rest of the crew gasped as they noticed the huge wave soar over Skull Island. Trees almost fell out of the ground and the raft was gone. They had 30 seconds before they were swept away. Kuzco quickly dug for the treasure and threw the treasure chest to Sir Spongebob.

"At last!" Sit Spongebob yelled in excitement. Suddenly, the crew was swept away with the treasure. The crew swam to the raft that they had made earlier and got on it. "Donald! You're driving!" Sir Spongebob ordered. Donald smiled and pulled out a paddle and yelled, "All aboard!" Some of the members were left behind and was eaten by sharks. The sailors felt another tune in their soul and began to sing a little song.

Sailors: **Yo ho! Yo ho! It's a pirate's life for me!**

**We're caught in the storm and we lost some of the crew.**

**We might be lost.**

**But it's okay.**

'**Cause that's what we like to do.**

**Yo ho!**

**Yo ho!**

**It's a pirate's life for me!**

Early the next morning, the crew found themselves on house with chimney sweeps! "Good morning everyone." a chimney sweep said to the crew. Sir Spongebob opened his eyes slowly and saw that the treasure wasn't in his hands. "Where's the treasure?" Sir Spongebob asked confused. Kuzco smiled and said, "I guess I took all of it." Sir Spongebob was mad and yelled, "Time for you to walk the plank!" Kevin walked the side of the house and put plank down and said, "Be careful buddy."

The chimney sweep wasn't pleased at all and said, "Come on now. It's time to clean these chimneys." The rest of the crew gave each other confusing looks and listened to the chimney sweep sing.

Chimney Sweep: **Chim chiminey**

**Chim chiminey**

**Chim chim cher-ee!**

**A sweep is as lucky**

**As lucky can be**

**Chim chiminey**

**Chim chiminey**

**Chim chim cher-oo!**

**Good luck will rub off when **

**I shake 'ands with you**

**Or blow me a kiss**

**And that's lucky too**

**Now as the ladder of life**

**'As been strung**

**You may think a sweep's**

**On the bottommost rung**

**Though I spends me time**

**In the ashes and soot**

**In this 'ole wide world **

**There's no 'appier bloke**

**Up where the smoke is **

**All billered and curled**

**'Tween pavement and stars**

**Is the chimney sweep world?**

Sailors: **When the's 'ardly no day **

**Nor 'ardly no night**

**There's things 'alf in shadow**

**And 'alf way in light**

**On the roof tops of London **

**Coo, what a sight!**

**I choose me bristles with pride**

**Yes, I do**

**A broom for the shaft**

**And a broom for the flume**

**Though I'm covered with soot **

**From me 'ead to me toes**

**A sweep knows 'e's welcome**

**Wherever 'e goes**

**Chim chiminey**

**Chim chiminey**

**Chim chim cher-ee!**

**When you're with a sweep**

**You're in glad company**

**Nowhere is there? **

**A more 'appier crew**

**Than them wot sings**

**"Chim chim cher-ee**

**Chim cher-oo!"**

**On the chim chiminey**

**Chim chim cher-ee **

**Chim cher-oo!**

"Very good." the chimney sweep said delighted. "We have lots of cleaning to do." Sir Spongebob picked up his sweep and asked, "How long do we need to do this for? The crew and I have to find the treasure!" Kuzco smiled and said, "I took it of course and they won't give it back to us until the job is done."

Sir Spongebob smiled and said, "Okay lads! Let's get to work!" The crew cheered and began cleaning the chimneys making sure they were doing it right.


	5. Lost In New York

After the crew was done cleaning the chimneys, Sir Spongebob wiped the ashes off him and asked, "Can we please have the treasure back?" The chimney sweep laughed and said, "I don't have it. I gave it to the dwarfs down there." Sir Spongebob gasped and yelled loudly, "I want the treasure chest back!" The chimney sweep didn't say anything and pranced around and said, "To bad! It's your problem now! I didn't open the chest because I didn't have the key. All you have to do is to go into the mining field and search for it! Go now before it's to late." Kuzco gasped and said, "My treasure! It's gone!" Sir Spongebob thought for a moment and said, "Let's go guys. We have to find the chest!"

Once the crew got to the mining field they heard faint voices inside singing. The dwarfs were very happy singing.

Dwarfs: **We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through**

**To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do**

**It ain't no trick to get rich quick**

**If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick**

**In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine!**

**Where a million diamonds shine!**

**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night**

**We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight**

**We dig up diamonds by the score**

**A thousand rubies, sometimes more**

**But we don't know what we dig 'em for**

**We dig dig dig a-dig dig**

**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**

**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**

**Heigh-ho**

**Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho**

**It's home from work we go**

The crew gasped and ducked in a near by bush and hid as the dwarfs passed them. "Work was hard." Grumpy said mad. The other dwarfs stared at Grumpy confused and went on home. Sir Spongebob jumped out of the bush and said, "Come on gang! Let's get that treasure chest." The others obeyed and jumped out of the bush and followed Sir Spongebob. A they walked down the mine, they could hear the dwarfs singing echo. "There it is." Sir Spongebob said. Lazlo looked around and said, "I don't get it. All I see is diamonds."

Sir Spongebob turned around and turned Lazlo's head to the treasure chest and Lazlo gazed at the treasure chest and said, "Oh. Right!" Suddenly, there was a voice from outside the mine shouting, "I forgot the chest!" The crew gasped and Sir Spongebob picked up the chest and hid it in the pile of diamonds. Timmy was shocked and said, "I wish we were out of here and were on the raft with the treasure!"

Poof!

The crew magically appeared on the raft with the treasure in the middle of the ocean. Sir Spongebob looked around confused and said, "Let's go home!" Suddenly, the raft went very quickly and soared over the water very quickly and that's where the magic happened. 2 minuets later, the crew appeared in New York. "What are we doing here?" Sir Spongebob asked confused. "We didn't leave from here." A taxicab pulled up and the driver asked, "Need a lift?"

Sir Spongebob smiled a little and said, "Sure. But I don't think everyone will fit." A limo pulled up and Sir Spongebob said, "All right." Once the crew stepped into the limo, the limo started up and the driver began to sing.

Driver: **Now it's always once upon a time**

**In New York City**

**It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true**

**But beginnings are contagious there**

**They're always setting stages there**

**They're always turning pages there for you**

**Ain't it great the way it all begins  in New York City?  **

**Right away you're making time and making friends**

**No one cares where you were yesterday **

**If they pick you out you're on your way **

**To a once upon a time that never ends**

**So guys **don't be shy

Sir Spongebob looked out the window and sighed deeply. "We'll never get home.," he said softly. "Sure we will!" the driver said happily. "Just tell me where to go and I'll take you there." Sir Spongebob frowned and said, "We're from L.A!" Lazlo said cheerful. The driver turned around and said, "The farthest I can take you is to Texas." Sandy stood up and said, "Drop me off there!" The driver smiled and said, "All right. To Texas!" and drove off quickly.


	6. The Final Wrap

Once the crew got to Texas, the car stopped and Sandy was dropped off. Sir Spongebob was tired and asked, "Are we home?" The driver chuckled and said, "Nope. Here we are in Texas. This is the farthest place I can take you guys." Lazlo walked out of the car and sobbed, "We're lost again!" Sir Spongebob walked up to Lazlo and said, "It'll be okay. We'll just need to find an airport." The driver overheard the conversation and said, "There's no airport here. I guess some magic will come sooner or later." Timmy smiled and said, "I wish…" and then was interrupted by Peter Pan who flew down to the ground happily. "Hey guys." he said, "Need a place to go?" Sir Spongebob looked up at Peter Pan and said, "Yeah." Peter smirked and put some fairy dust on everyone and said, "Try it out." The crew looked at each other confused and Peter said, "Here. I'll tell you how to do it."

Peter: **Think of the presents you've brought**

**Any merry little thought**

**Think of Christmas, think of snow**

**Think of sleigh bells Here we go!**

**Like a reindeer in the sky**

**You can fly! You can fly!  You can fly! You can fly!**

**Soon you'll zoom all around the room **

**All it takes is faith and trust **

**But the thing that's a positive must **

**Is a little bit of pixie dust **

**The dust is a positive must**

**You can fly! You can fly!  You can fly! You can fly!**

**When there's a smile in your heart **

**There's no better time to start**

**It's a very simple plan**

**You can do what the birdies can **

**At least it's worth a try**

**You can fly! You can fly!  **

**You can fly! You can fly**!

Suddenly, everyone was not on the ground and began laughing with joy. Sir Spongebob smiled and said to Peter, "You're the best! Now how to get home!" Peter Pan gave Tinkle Bell a smirk and asked, "What do you think?" Wanda appeared and said, "Just follow that star for a long time!" Peter Pan shook his head and said, "No. That's how you get to Never Land." Wanda gulped and Peter said, "Maybe you guys should follow me." Everyone nodded and Peter yelled, "Follow the leader!" The crew thought for a moment and then followed Peter Pan home. While flying home, Peter Pan began to sing a song.

Peter Pan: **Following the leader, the leader, the leader**

**We're following the leader wherever he may go**

**We won't be home till morning, till morning**

**We won't be home till morning**

**Because he told us so**

Sailors: **Yes we're following the leader.**

**No matter where he may go.**

**He might lead us to the park.**

**Or maybe back home.**

Danny:** We're following the leader!**

**No matter where he goes.**

**We might go under water or over the moon.**

**We could be lost.**

**But who knows?**

Timmy: **We're following the leader no matter where he goes.**

'**Cause we're following the leader no matter what.**

**We won't stop at nothing and just keep following the leader.**

**He sure knows his stuff.**

"That's right." Peter Pan said happily. "Keep it up. We're almost home!"

Sir Spongebob: **We're following the leader!**

**Yes we are!**

**This is a job for us to get all the way home.**

**We're almost there so we better go whoa!**

Sailors: **High-ho! Heigh-ho! We're off to work we go!**

Once the crew returned safely home, Sir Spongebob put the treasure chest down safely and opened it up. Inside was some gold and diamonds. He sighed and said, "Well guys, I'm proud of you! We all worked together as a team and we made it. I'll call you guys in the morning for breakfast." The crew smiled and said good night to him and left his tent.


End file.
